Love Is Everlasting
by Xx GeOrgE StuLts LOvEr xX
Summary: A lucy and kevin story...Don't worry, it gets really good in the middle and alot of drama but evry good stories need some sort of a begining...my 1st fanficiton sooo PLEASE review! thx
1. Chapter 1 Guilt is hard to get rid of

a/n: Hey! This is my first story so please read and review!!!!! And this is a kevin and lucy fanfiction.

Title- Love is everlasting

Chapter 1- Guilt is hard to get rid of.

Hey mom! Where's Lucy?" asked Matt.

"Hell," answered 5 years old Ruthie.

"What? She is!"

"Ruthie, go upstairs and play with Simon," said Annie.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I really don't know where your sister is these days. She is never going to forgive herself. But she's either locking herself in her room or outside crying. Good Luck," said Annie.

Matt when out to the backyard where he spotted Lucy sitting on the table.

"Hey Lucy," greeted Matt.

No reply

"Look Luce. I know that you're upset about Sarah but you need to get over it. It wasn't your fault and you know it. It was just a car accident," said Matt.

"Just a car accident?!? Just? MY BEST FRIEND DIED!!!! I lost my grandma and my best friend all in one month! I knew Sarah was going to drive and I knew grandma was sick but I didn't say anything. I should have said something sooner than maybe none of this would have happen," cried Lucy.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. But you were just keeping a secret for grandma. You didn't know how sick she was. And it was Sarah's fault not yours. I know that you and grandma were really close and Sarah was your best friend but you still have Mary," said matt.

"But what if she dies too. We're all going to die soon whether you like it or not. Mary's the next closest person to me. What if she dies too?"

"Mary is not going to die. You need to start living again Luce. Ever since grandma and Sarah died, it was like you died with them," said Matt.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Buffalo, NY._

"Hey Kevin," said Ben.

No reply.

"Are you ok?"

No reply.

"Look. I missed dad just as much as you do. I know for a fact that no one was closer to dad then you. It has been for weeks now since the funeral and you need to start living again. You stopped eating and talking. At least talk to someone Kevin. Mom is tired of convincing you to stop mopping around and so am I," said Ben.

Ben left Kevin sitting alone in his tree house, thinking.

a/n- please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 New jobs mean new homes

Chapter 2- New jobs mean new homes.

"Ok, ok, thank you so much. I really appreciated it," said Karen Kinkirk at 5 A.M. in the morning.

"Mom, try lowering your voice next time. I just had a dream that I went on a date with 5 cheerleaders," said Ben.

"Yeah? Well I had a nightmare that we were going to move somewhere outside New York. And the last nightmare I had turned out to be true," said Kevin.

"Hey bro! You're talking again! About time. I missed you," said 15 years old Patty Mary.

"Well...umm...guys, I just got off the phone with an old friend. He used to be one of your dad's best friends and he offered me a job," said Karen.

"And???" said Kevin, Ben, and Patty Mary at the same time.

"And the job's in New Jersey. He was also nice enough to find us another house there and....."

"WHAT?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU???" screamed Kevin. "I love New York! What about my tree house?? Dad and I built that tree house together after Patty Mary was born! It's the best memory I have of dad!"

"Kevin......"

"NO! You know what? FINE! You can move all you want but I'm not going with you."

"Look, I already sold the house and we are a family and a family sticks together," said Karen.

Kevin ran off to his tree house. He went up and took out a small box. He looked through a bunch of pictures of his dad and begins to cry. Only this time, he couldn't stop.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Glen Oak, California_

"WHAT?!? You replaced me with him? With that younger **bastard**?? How could you?" screamed Eric.

"Not replace Eric! You have had a lot of stressed these days with Lucy and you need someone to help you," said Lou.

"No, no, no, no, NOO!!!! You expected me to work with him? Or you? I quit!!!!"

With that settled, Eric stormed out of the church with his belongings and full of anger.

_Later at home,_

"Well how the hell are we going to take care of the kids? We have 9 mouths to feed with one currently in college and two who are going to college soon and 2 more going to school. Not to mention this isn't our house and we still have two little babies" said Annie.

"Don't you worry about anything," said Eric. "I have a best friend in New Jersey that is a great boss for this great company, and he offered me a job and he happens to know some houses that are on sale there. Good prices too."

"Oh my god Eric. You cannot be serious. Who's going to tell the kids?"

"I am. No, you are. No we are."

a/n- please r and r.......thx


	3. Chapter 3 Where it all begins

**A/n-hi**!!! Thanks so much 4 the reviews!!!  
And this whole story takes place after Sarah died which is in the 2nd season.....I think....  
And this story gets ALOT BETTER in the middle!!!! I PROMISE!!! But in order to get to the good part....I need to start with all the boring stuff first....but there will be lots of drama between Lucy and Kevin....

_**Chapter 3- Where it all begins**_

"I cannot believe dad made us move here to this crappy place," said Mary as she dragged her stuff around her new room.

"Excuse your language missy," said Annie. "You don't hear Lucy complaining."

"Yeah, well I guess this could be a good start for me. Everyone hates me in Glen Oak. They all think I'm weird," said Lucy as she unpacked her clothes.

"That's because you are weird and annoying," said Ruthie stepping into Mary and Lucy's new room.

"I never said I was annoying."

"But I did," said Ruthie.

"Go hang out with Simon, Ruthie. Go bother him instead," said Lucy getting annoyed.

"I cannot believe this! One reason why dad wanted to move here so much was to get as much mile between Wilson and me as he can. My boyfriend is like thousands of miles away!! Long distance relationship never works," complained Mary.

"Well why you don't try and see if things work out?" asked Lucy.

"No need to. I broke up with him."

Lucy let out a big cough saying "He dumped you".

"Shut up Luce!"

Simon and Ruthie were unpacking in their own rooms while Annie made lunch and Eric moved things into the empty house. The twins were still asleep. Matt went outside to put up the basketball hoop and greeted their new next-door neighbors. Who happened to move in the exact same day as the Camden's.

"Hi. My name is Matt Camden."

"Hi! I'm Kevin Kinkirk. I'm 18 and I'm a senior and this is my brother Ben, 17, junior, and my sister, Patty Mary who is 15, sophomore" said Kevin standing next to his brother and sister.

Just then, Lucy ran outside.

"Matt! Dad needs you to help him move in the couch!" yelled Lucy walking up to Matt and noticed the Kinkirks.

"Hey. Come on Luce, Mom needs us setting up the kitchen table," said Mary as she ran outside.

"Hi guys! Mom said Ruthie and I can take a break before lunch and play," said Simon with Ruthie behind him.

"Wow! More of your family?" smirked Ben.

"You got a problem with us?" asked Mary.

"You haven't even met the rest of us yet," said Ruthie.

"There's more?" asked Patty Mary.

"Yeah," said Matt. "I'm the oldest and I'm 19 and I'm a freshman in college. Mary is 16 and is a junior. Lucy is turning 15 next week and is a sophomore. Simon is 12 in 7th grade. Ruthie is 7 and is in 2nd grade. And last but not least the twins, Sam and David who are 5 months."

"Matt! I've been looking for you! I need help moving the couch!" yelled Eric.

"And lunch is ready so come on!" said Annie.

"And you can't forget our #1 embarrassing parents, Eric and Annie," said Simon.

"Kevin, Ben, Patty Mary get in here! We have to unpack!" said Karen as she walked up to them. "Hi, I'm Karen and these are my children, Kevin, Ben, and Patty Mary."

"Hi. I'm Annie this is my husband Eric. You must be new too."

"Don't I know you Eric?" asked Karen. "Eric Camden?"

"Yeah... aren't you Karen Kinkirk?"

"YES! I was friends with your sister, Julie. You used to live in Buffalo!"

"Well why don't we all come inside, have lunch together, reunited, and introduced ourselves once again then unpack?" said Annie.

"Sure. Why not? I getting lost here," said Kevin.

The Kinkirk joined the Camden for lunch.

**A/N- PLEASEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THX**


End file.
